Assassin's Creed-Marvel
by acehero89
Summary: This a what-if story. In it the assassin order and Templar's have grown and chosen side to support. The Templar's sided with groups like Hydra, A.I.M, and Weapon X while the Assassin's have sided with S.H.I.E.L.D. and their heroes.


**DECLAIMER- I do not own Assassin's creed or marvel. **

Authors note- In this story the whole solar flare and end of the world thing never happened. Altair, Ezio, and the Kenways still happened. You might see Desmond and the others later, just no end of the world stuff.

* * *

><p>Thousands of years ago a race of highly intelligent people ran Earth and created us. The used us as slave labor. We call them the First Civilization. Now most of you probably know this and a what happen after the civil war. Here the things you don't know. Years before the civil war the First Civilization were at war with an alien race called the Kree.<p>

This war put the First Civilization to the brink. This war forced them to make new types of weapons. The used us as soldiers and created massive fleets. The war lasted long and many people died. The war ended when the civilization nearly destroyed them.

After this disbanded the fleets and most of the army. They used the resources from this to repair destroyed cities and restore Earth back to the way it was before.

With the training from the war, the overstock of weapons, and lack of army the humans, us started the war. During the war the Kree, or what was left of them created a weapon that sends dark matter into the sun creating a black hole.

The First civilization found of and almost stopped it, but didn't fully. Some of the dark matter leaked out and started creating a giant solar flare. They spent years trying to find a way to stop the flare or at least survive it.

They failed.

They knew this and set a plan called project Legacy. This plan was to leave storehouse full of tech and information for us. They didn't want us to make the same mistakes they made.

* * *

><p>"Mark, wake up."<p>

He woke up and looked around him. He was in a car with his brother, Aaron. He looked over to Aaron, his older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He was wearing a black and red leather, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans .He sat there in a haze for a minute before he remember where he was going. He was heading to the home of his friend Richard Parker and his wife Mary.

Him and Richard were roommates in college. _College. What a simpler time. A time before the Assassin's_ he thought. His family has a long history in the Assassin's order, ever since the golden age of piracy.

His father trained him and Aaron to be assassins, But he decided to not be one and become a scientist. He was in his third year of college when his father went missing. Aaron knew where he was, but need his help in retrieving him.

When they got there they found him dead. Mark decided then that he will find the ones responsible for his death. He became an assassin and hasn't look back.

A few years later he meet Sarah and married her. They had a daughter named Clara, 10 years old, and a son named Luke, 8 years old.

" We almost there." Mark asked

"A few more minutes," Aaron responded. " Do you know why he wants to see us."

" No he didn't say but their was something in his voice that made me worried."

Mark's known Richard a long time, but he hasn't sound so off before. " You brought your blade and gun right," I asked.

" Of course. Why are you so spoked."

"I don't know. There's something wrong here." Mark said. As he finished Aaron pulled the car into the Parkers driveway.

They got out and checked their guns. They walked up to the door and knocked. Mary opened the door and hugged them and greeted them. Richard was setting on the couch working on his computer and little peter was play with cars on the floor.

They all said their hello. Mark sat on a chair near the coffee table in front of the table and Aaron sat on the loveseat next to the couch.

"Ben and May are on their way" Richard said, "But before they get here we need to ask something of you . We need protection from Osborn."

For a second Mark and Aaron were shocked, but they both knew Osborn was dangerous. The Order Believed Osborn had ties to some shady people, but couldn't prove it.

Richard continued to talk." I have information that proves Osborn is knee deep in criminal activates. I want, no need your help getting us out of the country."

"Do you have the information with you." Aaron asked.

" Most of the information is encrypted, but I saved some of it and sent it to a secure place."

" Good. We will get you a black flight out of here and take you to Canada. Osborn will know you did it and will chase you, but you three will be safe." Mark told them.

" No, no, no. Peter will not be coming." Richard said, " Like you said Osborn will be chasing us." Mary started crying when Richard talked about not taking peter. Richard continued," Ben and May will take care of him until it's safe." Richard held Mary while she cried.

Mark looked at his brother and back at them. " I swear that I will take down that bastard Osborn and get you back to Peter."

"Thank you" They both said.

Knock, knock.

"That must be Ben and May. Go tell them everything. Me and Aaron will be getting thing ready."

Mark, Aaron, and Richard got up. Richard walked to the door and they walked into the kitchen.

" What are we going to do?" Aaron asked Mark.

" What do you mean?"

" We can't just make a damn black plane appear out of thin air."

"For Richard and the chance to take Osborn out we can."

"Shit. I'll make some calls. You should do the same. Fuck this isn't going to end well."

Mark looked over and saw Mary still crying, but May is setting next to her consoling her. Ben and Richard were talking. Mark and Aaron started calling in some favors.

Richard walked over to Mark. Mark was arguing to a man about a plane flight "not showing up". Mark hung up with the a barrage of fucks.

"Is everything alright?" Richard ask Mark.

"Yeah. Just some jackass."

"I'm not talking about that. I heard about the divorce."

"Oh, that. Yeah, me and her have been drifting apart." Mark told him in a sarcastic tone." She thinks I work to much, I walked in on her on top of another man."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>An- This is my first Fanfiction so if you ever find a mistake please point it out. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
